dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Roleplay: Dragon Ball UF Invader Saga
Timing When should Horenso arrive to Earth? I was thinking maybe a few days after Roshi's funeral or whatever they do to remember him and up till then we have several cameos of him in his space pod. What are your guy's thoughts? Theecho12457 04:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) What about Brocc? When should he appear? He should make a dramatic appearance! Hey I have an idea!!! Brocc and Horenso should be partners! Theecho12457 04:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Life partners Horenso is a Saiyan right? Since he's named after a vegetable? That's a god idea! -Lau the G Yeah Horenso is a Saiyan, I believe his name is spinach in Japanese, or like a spinach-like meal. Theecho12457 22:01, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I'll be adding Rigor. He's the son of Broly, but he's not overpowered. He can mostly just go SSJ and SSJ2. Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 01:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Another Person Can we put pan in this story?AREA95000 01:11, May 25, 2012 (UTC) No not Pan she comes in GT but this takes place before GT Sonichog14 13:17, May 25, 2012 (UTC) What's a good name fo the fusion of Brocc and Horenso? How about Brorenso? Taking a guess Parigor is related to Rigor?-Theecho12457 01:38, May 28, 2012 (UTC) He's his son. Maybe. Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 01:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Is Rigor gonna die? i hope not. I enjoyed the banter between him and Horenso.-Theecho12457 01:38, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Little too late there, dude. I'm killing him because I have ANOTHER main character... who is coming...ish. Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 01:40, May 28, 2012 (UTC) That's too bad. He was a great addition to the story. -Lau the G Well, I can only really control one character, so... Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 01:44, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah well it's time for you to go work on that new guy. -Lau the GW Well I think you can have two. I controlled Brocc while Lau had a computer virus. We can wish him back with the dragon balls.-Theecho12457 02:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, not in this saga, at least. And BTW, I'm making a UF movie detailing Rigor's backstory (some of it, anyway), and his connection to Brocc and Horenso. Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 02:01, May 28, 2012 (UTC) WOW Lau abd I were talking about a similar idea earlier today-Theecho12457 02:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Wierd, more like it. Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 02:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that is pretty wierd. -Lau the G Maybe all three of us can work on it. -Lau the G YES I agree! -Theecho12457 03:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) So the story could revolve around all three of them. -Lau the G Yes, we could tell the story of how Horenso and Brocc met, how they met Rigor and why they were after him. -Theecho12457 03:27, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll create the page, but Rigor's story opens it, okays? Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 03:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay but it would make sense for Brocc and Horenso to be partners first, but I guess we could find a way. And what about the name for the story? -Lau the G A name...? I don't know there but I thought of a way for Rigot to open it. Not his story, but he is in the very beginning. -Theecho12457 03:36, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it could start with the childhood of everybody, Rigor first, then Brocc, then Horenso. -Lau the G